MH3U Online: Just Huntin'
by River Perrine
Summary: Basically a chronicling of my MH3U character's adventures with his online buddies. Though some events are made up, most are actual events that have happened to me while playing MH3U online. Every character is a real person I've met while playing MH3U. Some parts will be exaggerated and formatted so it can make sense as a story. My character is Sturm, by the way. Hope you enjoy!
1. Intro

**INTRO**

 **Everything you read in this story are actual events that happened when I played with my good online friends. :) My online character is Sturm, by the way. Any other character that is included in this are my good friends and or acquaintances. Thank you for reading! The intro just explains the main character's design, stats, and personality.**

* * *

 **Sturm:** Male, Full Helios X, with the Grongigas Hammer

Skills: Awaken, HG Earplugs, Sharpness +1, Bombardier, Partbreaker

Leader of the group. Decent strategist Serious in battle, lighthearted out of battle. enjoys conversation.

 **Nando:** Female, Full Brachydios X, with the Pyro Demolisher Long Sword

Skills: Challenger +2, Adrenaline +1, Bombardier, Focus, Evasion Down

Tail Cutter. Changes emotion quickly. Hard to understand. Ever heard of the term "Tsundere"?

 **Rand:** Male, Full Uragaan Z gunner armor, with the God's Archipelago Light Bowgun

Skills: Biomaster, Recoil Down +2, Artillery Master, KO King, Reload Speed +2, Doggy Paddler

Status causer. Best Friend to Sturm. Enjoys being silly. Instigates arguments.

 **Zero:** Male, Full Lambent Armor, with the Alkaid's Asterism Dual Blades

Skills: Carving Master, Sharpness +1, Challenger +1, Welness, Speed Sharpening

Monster Tripper. Joke Maker. Agrees with most statements. Enjoys making friends.

* * *

 **Well, now that character design is in place, the real story can begin! :D**


	2. Just Huntin': Zinogre

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, misty night on the Deserted Isle. The chill wind slightly rustled the grass at the aptonoth's feet. The aptonoth became restless, standing on their hind legs and bellowing in nervousness.

Out of nowhere, a blue blade pierced the largest aptonoth's head. The rest retreated to area 3.

"Nando, we're not here to gather from aptonoth!" Sturm huffed.

"Whatever, Sturm. I needed raw meat anyway, and I don't see any Zinogre around here, do you?" Nando retorted. "Also, i'm not very good at grilling, so you'll have to help me."

"Ughh… You guys never listen to me!" Sturm grumbled. "Fine, i'll help…"

Nando gave Sturm the raw meat she had collected. He pulled out his spit and began grilling. Rand and Zero joined in the BBQ.

"Roll over to a girl, eh'?" Rand giggled. Zero joined in on his muffled laughter.

Sturm rolled his eyes as he continued to cook the meat.

"It's a nice night out, isn't it?" Nando pushed against Sturm.

"Uh, sure. I guess so. But just remember, we have a job, to do, guys." Sturm gave the well done steaks to Nando. She seemed agitated at his uninterest. "Alright guys, if we head to area 5, we should meet it there."

The team nodded. Rand loaded his bowgun while Sturm, Nando, and Zero sharpened their weapons.

"Y'know, I never got the point in sharpening a hammer." Zero stated. "It's kinda pointless when you think about it."

Sturm shrugged and said. "Well, I guess it's to keep the hammer from becoming too OP, maybe?"

"I always thought it was because a lot of the hammers have points. Like, look at the Jhen Mohran Hammer. It's basically one giant point." Rand exclaimed.

"Shh… We're approaching area 5…" Sturm whispered.

"OH, MY BAD, MAYBE WE SHOULD QUIET DOWN!" Rand screamed mockingly.

"Shut up!" Sturm whispered fiercely.

"OH, MY BAD." Rand laughed.

A distant howl rang out in the night. Sturm sighed with displeasure.

"Okay, i'll go for a KO. Rand, try to paralyze it. Nando, go for the tail. Zero, get as many trips in as possible." Sturm instructed. "Alright, move out!"

The team silently ran to the large opening of area 5. The monstrous wolf casually walked about, sniffing the air and charging up his lightning.

"Go!"

In a flash, the Zinogre turned around, only to get smashed by a hammer in the nose. It reared back and let out a mighty howl.

The hunters surrounded the beast, sizing it up.

"This one is pretty big!" Zero exclaimed.

"Stick to the plan!" Sturm yelled.

The Zinogre launched itself at Sturm, attempting to body slam him. He rolled out of the way and countered with a swipe with the large hammer. Sturm raised his hammer for a super-pound, but before it could be delivered to the head, a strange bullet lodged itself into the monster's skull. It exploded, sending Sturm flying in the other direction.

"You jerk!" Sturm panted. Rand laughed heartily. However, he was cut off by a charging Zinogre. It trampled him. As he recovered, it charged its lightning furiously. Before it could fully charge, Zero made several quick swipes with his dual blades, toppling the creature.

Sturm attacked the head, Zero attacked the back, and Nando attacked the tail. Rand shot at its stomach. It recovered and ran to area 9.

"Good hustle, guys." Sturm said. "And Rand."

"Yeah?"

"Dude. That was not cool."

Rand started chuckling again.

The hunters followed the monster to area 9. The water sloshed around in their boots.

"Damn it, its fully charged…" Nando said angrily.

The Zinogre reared its head to the sky and let out an ear splitting howl. It quickly rushed the group, as its new found speed granted it for lightning quick motions. Sadly, Rand was not quick enough and fell prey to the beast's unrelenting anger. It flew in the air, and with grace it slammed its tail right into the helpless hunter, causing him to faint. The felynes gathered his body and threw him back to basecamp.

"F*CK!" Was all he said.

Just as Rand fainted, Sturm landed a KO, causing the Zinogre to fall to its side. The three remaining hunters sent a barrage of attacks to the body of the felled creature. Soon, it jumped back up and continued its onslaught.

Rand returned, vengeance on his mind for that humiliation. "THIS F*CKER IS MINE!" He shouted triumphantly.

Sturm, Nando, and Zero laughed.

The Zinogre and the hunters continued the fight for a few more seconds before Sturm went in for a second KO. He charged his hammer and ran towards it, hammer ready. Before he could get there, more of the strange bullets lodged themselves into the head of the beast. Before Sturm's pound could do anything, the bullets exploded, causing Sturm to lose his balance and fly backwards.

"BROOO!" Sturm screeched.

"Haha!" Rand taunted.

"STAHP WITH THE CRAGS, DUDE!"

Rand stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever, it's limping…" Sturm sighed.

The Zinogre attempted to leave area 9, but was stopped by a swift cut from Nando and Zero. Together, they removed its tail.

"Nice!" They said in unison.

The hurt monster made its way back to area 5 while the hunters collected their carved from its tail.

"Any skymeralds?" Zero inquired.

"Nah."

"Nope!"

Rand got smug. "Yep."

"YOU LUCKY *******" Zero yelled. "We've been farming this guy for ages and I can't even get one! You've already gotten three!"

"What am I now?" Rand giggled.

"... Bas.****" Zero returned.

"Rand continued to smile. "Bas what?

"SHADDUP! I MEANT TO SAY BASTARD! FREAKIN' CAPCOM!"

Sturm patted Zero's shoulder. "It's ok, bro. The desire censor's a b*tch."

"..." Zero trudged his way to area 5.

"Capture?" Nando asked. "I have an extra pitfall."

"Sure." Responded Zero.

"So, yesterday I was online…" Rand started.

"Ohh boy, don't even start…" Sturm exasperated.

"And I saw some… special things on Brach…"

Zero started to giggle.

"Anyone ever heard of BDSM?"

Nando grimaced. "Ewwwwwww… Rand stop it!"

"Jesus…" Sturm facepalmed. He still thought it was pretty funny though.

"Okay, i'm laying down the trap!" Nando alerted.

"Uhh… Heh. Too late." Sturm had already put down a pitfall. Now two pitfalls were in the area.

"You baka!" Nando screamed.

"Sturm grinned. "No way, you're the baka!"

"Whatever."

Suprisingly, both traps were avoided as the Zinogre smartly made its way through area 5 to area 2.

"You gotta be sh*ting me…" Sturm said.

Rand laughed. "Kill it is, then!"

They made short work of the beast, triggering the large words "QUEST COMPLETE" to appear in the sky.

"Let us mourn those brave traps who fearlessly gave their lives to serve us…" Zero whispered. He crouched by a pitfall and remained still. Sturm joined him.

"Hey, Nando, watch this." Rand raised his gun and fired several crag shots into Sturm and Zero, sending them flying.

"..." Was their response.

After the rewards, they returned together to the tavern, greeted by the warm and cheerful music of Port Tanzia.

"Any skymeralds?" Zero asked.

"Yup. I got one."

"Got one."

Rand grinned again. "I got two."

Zero's eyes widened and became bloodshot. "YOU….."

"Zinogre again, then?" Sturm asked.

Zero ranted. "What do you think…"

"Aight."

Sturm posted "Hunting the Hunter" for the 12th time that night.

"Twelfth time's the charm!" Rand instigated.

"Hope so…" Zero sighed.

* * *

 **I tried to put in actual gameplay mechanics while still trying to make the story plausible to read. If you have any tips, please let me know! This is also the first chapter so it might be on the rough side. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
